Dwight Schultz
William Dwight Schultz (born November 24, 1947) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dr. Animo in Ben 10, Eddie in CatDog and Mung Daal in Chowder. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Trainer (ep36), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Attuma, U.N. Moderator (ep19), Vampire Soldier#2 (ep13) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Dr. Animo, Driver (ep6), Earl (ep6), Father (ep6), Monitor (ep27), Police Officer (ep2), VIP#2 (ep2) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - D'Void (Dr. Animo; ep21), Null Guardian (ep21) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Dr. Animo, Future Animo (ep79) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Dr. Animo, Sheriff (ep48), Teacher#2 (ep29) *Chowder (2007-2008) - Mung Daal, Bather (ep16), Beetle (ep10), Big Boy Kid (ep12), Bird (ep15), Burple Nurple (ep1), Bus Driver (ep19), Capellini Customer (ep15), Clown (ep19), Customer (ep1), Doctor (ep19), Dog (ep4), Duck Man (ep16), Food (ep7), Giant (ep12), Goose (ep20), Guard (ep1), Guy (ep4), Guy (ep18), Guy#1 (ep14), Guy#1 (ep20), Health Inspector (ep15), Hippo (ep8), Hippo (ep16), Hippo Customer (ep19), Hot Dog Person (ep18), Incidental Man (ep19), King of the Sky, Man (ep6), Man (ep14), Man (ep20), Man#2 (ep13), Meach#2 (ep18), Narrator (ep16), Officer Monte Cristo (ep5), Officer Sloppy Joe (ep5), Old Man#1 (ep13), Onlooker (ep19), Oyster (ep10), Paramedic (ep1), Parking Enforcement (ep11), Patron#2 (ep8), Perignon (ep20), Pigeon (ep11), Restaurant Owner (ep19), Rubble Steve (ep14), Scarecrow (ep16), Sweet Tooth (ep9), Tastebud#1 (ep9), Thrice Cream Vendor, Vendor (ep10), Vendor (ep14), Vendor (ep15) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Fu-xi (ep58) *Johnny Bravo (2001) - Leo (ep50), TV Announcer (ep50) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Older Danny Darrow (ep17) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - AIM Scientist (ep28), Executive 1 (ep28), Technovore (ep28) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Mesmero, Teacher (ep10) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Freddie 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Constantine 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Dubbledekabus 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Dr. Animo Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Assassin 1 (ep1), Patron 1 (ep1), Ronin (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - D'Void *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Dr. Animo *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Dr. Animo, Radio Announcer *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Bodahn Feddic *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Knight Captain Cade *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Ethon *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Idol of Greed, Moonlight *Mass Effect (2007) - Dr. Zev Cohen, Navigator Pressly *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Jaroth, Navigator Pressly *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - GNN Anchor (Announced) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Hallas, Nemesis Orcs *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Guard *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Ignitor *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Ignitor *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Maechen, Maester Mika, O'aka XXIII *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Maechen, O'aka XXIII *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Anastasis, Dalan *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Gelsey Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (47) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2016. Category:American Voice Actors